When two become one
by weecookie
Summary: Atem and Lara have a deep dark secret that has a past to it. What will happen when their past comes back to haunt them in the form of a boy. Will Atem be able to forgive and forget to be with the one he loves. Parings: AtemXYugi, KiabaXJoey
1. The presant and the past

WeeCookie: Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh all I own Is Lara my own character.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Atem tell him how you feel."

"Joey it's not that simple. I know you managed with Kaiba but Yugi's only been here for a few months." Atem sighed, wondering if he should tell Yugi everything.

"Yea well, talk to your sister about this she knows Yugi more than me. Anyway you coming to the club tonight? It is your night off!" Joey smirked.

"Yea sure, Lara can get us free drinks when she is working."

"How is Lara now? Ya know after ya father and being attacked." Joey asked, he always liked Lara as a friend. He always fought Lara and Atem were lucky to have each other.

"She's doing well. Still upset about father but she will be fine, you will see. The attack was ok remember she can take care of herself." Atem knew Lara would be ok about that. Looking at his wrist watch Joey climbed to his feet before saying.

"Catch ya later got class now; you better talk to Yugi in your next class." Then Joey ran off in the direction towards science. Atem looked at the digital timer on his cell phone, remembering he had a free period. He sat back on the bench in the nice heat from the sun to relax. He was thinking of the day he first laid eyes on Yugi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash Back:

_It was another boring day at school that was going to get better. Atem was sat with Joey in his tutor class. When a small figure appeared in the way. Everyone were looking forwards and backwards at Atem and the petit figure. This new kid was around 5"2, his hair added another 4 inches to him. He had gravity defying spikes that were jet black with crimson tips. Long gold bangs that hung nicely about his face. Large amethyst eyes. He was dressed in all black. Slightly baggy leather pants, black buckled boots. He wore two studded leather belts, one keeping his pants at his waist the other hung down. He had a black sleeveless t-shirt on, along with a spiked dog collar. He had black studded leather bracelets on either wrist; there was also a hint of black eye liner on his eyes._

_Atem looked the very similar but wasn't wearing the same today. Atem had his black skinny jeans on with black boots over the top. There were slight differences between these two. Atem had more golden bangs that just didn't hang down but also shot up. His eyes were in between light and dark crimson. He was taller than the other by about 4 inches. Atem's voice was more deeper and husky compared to Yugi's. _

_The tutor just told Yugi to sit anywhere everyone else did .Yugi did as he was told and found an empty seat near Joey and Atem._

"_Woo, Atem I know you got a sister but ya sure ya don't have a twin?" Joey blurted out unable to control himself. Joey was slightly taller than Atem. Joey wore a plain white shirt with short sleeves, he bore a pair of light blue jeans along with a matching jacket. His hair blonde hair hung slightly over his face, but still revealed his bright blue eyes. Yugi looked over and smiled but at the same time he couldn't take his eyes off his look alike. Atem smiled back while staring into those lovely warm amethyst eyes._

_"Joey I a sure you it's only me and Lara in our family. Anyways what's...?" Atem was cut off by Joey suddenly asking the other a question._

_"Hi I'm Joey, what's your name mate?" Yugi seemed a bit startled but felt ok when Atem nudged Joey._

_"Joey be quiet you don't want to frighten him any more than he properly is right now." Atem smiled at the blonde now pulling him a face. The other looked at the two before saying._

_"It's fine really; it's better than what I what I was expecting. My name's Yugi by the way." Yugi secretly shot a wink in Atem's direction._

_"Cool, like I said before I'm Joey and this is my friend Atem. Oh and what were ya expecting?" Joey asked looking confused as the other looked down like he had suddenly became fascinated with the table in front._

_"I was expecting to be beaten up like I was in my old school." He looked away; Atem could tell it hurt him to talk about it. _

_"Don't worry Yugi; you got me and Joey to watch over you now." The taller look alike said in a deep husky voice. It made Yugi feel save when Atem spoke._

_"Yeah, trust me Yugi; no one will touch ya if Atem is watching ya." The blonde said as if he were scared of Atem._

_"Why is that?" Yugi asked, this time sending another wink in the others direction._

_"Well Atem is one hell of a good fighter. We take a lot of lessons in martial arts along with Atem's sister Lara. By the way where is she?" Asked the blonde with a blank expression. Atem rolled his eyes before saying._

_"Joey I'm not that good a fighter, Lara's better."_

_"Atem I of all people should know you're a good fighter after all the times you've kicked my ass." The blonde laughed. Yugi lightly blushed while laughing so he could cover up the blush. Two minutes later the bell went to signify 1st period._

_"Erm do any of you know where chemistry is?" Yugi asked looking a little lost._

_"It's ok we will take you, we have lab too. You will be in our class considering there is only one chemistry class." Atem said, smiling at his look alike. The blonde lead the way over to the chemistry class that had just been reopened the day before. Out side the class leaning against the wall was a tall figure dressed in normal casual clothes. Dark blue skinny jeans with boots underneath his jeans. He wore a black Lostprophets sleeveless t-shirt with a matching denim jacket._

_He had stone cold blue eyes with dark brown hair that hung down over his face. Smiling he stood up straight and held his arms out towards Joey who quickly walked over to him. While they were hugging and kissing, Atem turned to Yugi._

_"Don't worry Yugi, there are girls here too if your not like these two. Shall we go in before Joey finds the chemicals?" Atem said, smiling at the other while motioning for him to go in the class._

_"I don't date much, not after my ex, ok why should we go in before Joey?" Yugi asked looking upset and confused._

_"Oh sorry if I miss judged you. You seemed surprised that Joey and Kaiba are together. Joey has a habit of blowing the lab up a lot. It's ok when we have enough, but nearly every week is just stupid sometimes." Atem replied feeling guilty for what he said._

_"No it's alright you just met me, can't expect you to know every thing about me can I?" Yugi asked, sending another wink at the other. Atem smiled and sat in his seat near the front of the class. Yugi was quite nervous around Atem. He couldn't help looking at Atem just to look into those lovely warm crimson eyes. _

_Yugi couldn't help but notice Atem was tanned slightly. His arms were muscular along with his chest. Joey and Kaiba sat at the table next to them talking. Their teacher was not there yet, he was always late._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Not long after Yugi had drifted off in his foughts he was snapped out of them when a girl walked in. She looked to be the same height as Atem. She had long black hair with a white bang that hung over her face. Sapphire blue eyes stared right at Atem who was smiling. She was slightly tanned too just like Atem. She had a cool pair of black buckled boots that went just under her knees. Black skinny jeans with a sleeveless t-shirt and a normal black button up shirt over the top. She had a 2 row black and silver studded belt hanging from her waist. A red and black corset glove on her right hand along with 2 leather bracelets on the other. The necklace she wore had a dragon curled around a sword with a red diamond on the handle of the sword._

_She walked over to join Atem and Yugi at their table._

_"Lara why are you wearing my shirt?" Atem asked smiling._

_"I couldn't find mine and yours is nicer. Who's this?" Lara asked smiling at them._

_"That's it Lara I'm putting a lock on my door, your always nicking my shirts. This is Yugi, Lara. Yugi this is my annoying but most times nice sister." Atem said before laughing his head off._

_"Cool, nice to meet ya Yugi." Lara smiled at her brother that looked a tomato from laughing._

_"Hey Lara where ya bin? Ya missed tutor." Came the familiar voice of the blonde._

_"I've been looking through Atem's wardrobe for a nice shirt, why ya missed me pup?" Lara replied holding her hand to her mouth so she didn't laugh, at the now red faced blonde._

_"Argh, I wish ya would stop calling me that I get enough from Kaiba never mind you as well." Joey said looking a little frustrated._

_"Awe cheer up Jo it's not that bad being nicknamed pup." Lara replied while looking around to spot Suigintou who hadn't shown up yet. "Just think Joey you call Kaiba 'moneybags' a lot, I know he's rich like, your mainly nicknamed 'pup' because of when your in P.e class."_

_"Yea and? I'm the best in the whole school. Anyways Lara don't you have anyone else to annoy like Yami?" The blonde said smiling at Atem._

_"Who's Yami?" Yugi asked looking confused._

_"That would be Atem's middle name; Joey usually says it forty times a day." Lara replied before Joey could say a word._

_"Woo Suigintou where you been?" Asked Lara the tall girl walking over to them. The girl had long white hair, dark blue or brown eyes. She wore the same as Lara but her jeans had skeleton hands on the ass and a different necklace that looked to be a cross._

_"Hey Lara sort of was asleep still, up most of last night. Ya know can't sleep much. Who is the new comer?" Suigintou asked in a calm soothing voice._

_"Oh Suigintou this is Yugi. Yugi this is my dear friend Suigintou." Lara replied, looking over to the to the small male._

_Later on that day after spending the day with Yugi, Atem had invited him to hang out at the night club._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yugi was with Joey when they came to the night club to meet Atem, Lara and Seto. They came into the big hall with booths all around the wall except where the bar was. The floor was crowded with people forming a circle around two people that dancing to the beet of the music. His mouth dropped when he realised it was Atem and Lara. No matter what Yugi did he couldn't pull his eyes away from Atem, who was dressed in tight black leathers._

_Lara also wore leathers but you could hardly see her from Yugi's view. Atem's T-shirt was leather, it stopped above his belly button to reveal some more of his tanned skin. Yugi walked down to get a better view of the boy he had just met that day. _

_At the end of the song Lara walked over to where Yugi was and got him to join Atem for the next song._

_"Wait, wait I don't know if I can dance like you two." Yugi said sounding terrified. Atem smiled at him before saying._

_"Don't worry, I will help you ok? Right just relax and let me guide you." Atem gently moved Yugi closer to him and placed his hands on the others sides. Then began to move when the next song started._

_After about half an hour Yugi was starting to get the hang of it, when he realised the time. It being his being his second day here he already knew the tales of Domino and their nocturnal creatures. He looked into those beautiful crimson eyes nearly losing himself; he shook himself back to reality._

"_I'm sorry I have to go. I will see you tomorrow." He said before Atem could stop him walking off and into the night. Atem motioned for Lara to follow him out of the club. They had unfinished business with Marik and Bakura from the night before. Out of the shadows they called for their other sides. Changing how they looked and what they wore._

_Atem's hair turned completely black except his golden bangs His leathers became black and gold. His eyes changed only slightly his pupils became thin lines in his eyes. Like cats eyes, they became even brighter red._

_Lara's black leathers merged with fire red, her eyes turned a dark crimson colour, her hair turned a nice shade of blood red. As soon as they reached the alley behind the night club, their guardian Mischa showed up to join them with the new power in town. Mischa never felt threatened by anything, but some how she was now. Even Lara and Atem could feel the new power in town; it was strong, stronger than anything they had ever faced._

_There was something up with Atem, he seemed distracted some how, he never gets distracted._

"_Sen what's wrong? You seem distracted." Phoenix asked while running along side with Sphynx and Mischa. (1)_

"_Nothing Phoenix, thinking is all, what do you mean I look distracted?" Sphynx asked while turning his attention to the figure approaching them. Similar hair to Sphynx but his had a hint of electric blue. His black leathers shone electric blue in the light. Just like Sphynx and Phoenix he wore a petit black mask over his cyan blue eyes. Sphynx stopped Phoenix before she could any closer to the dark figure. Light groans turned their attention to Bakura and Marik leaning against the wall on the floor. From the state they were in, I guessed that the figure in front wasn't going to be easy. _

"_Come to save your friends? You won't stand a chance if you fight like these two." The boy said with a smile._

"_You will be lucky to survive against us." Sphynx shouted as his eyes went a lighter shade of crimson. The figure lunged for Phoenix, without the other noticing she moved to the side to see that the figure had turned before colliding with the wall. Sphynx sensed something coming up behind him. He gently grabbed one of his sais to strike the other. The end of the sai landed between the others hands. He smirked then pushed against the sai as he was hit at the side by Phoenix. Phoenix had put a lot of force into that punch, she managed to knock him into the wall. He didn't expect her to hit that hard._

_Sphynx put his sai back into the scabbard and headed towards the boy dressed like them. He grabbed the boy by the throat and raised him up to Sphynx's height. _

"_Who are you?" Sphynx snapped._

"_It's none of your concern who I am, Sphynx, Phoenix." The other laughed in Sphynx's grip. Sphynx tightened his grip on the boy, he moved the boy towards himself then threw him back into the wall._

"_Now, lets try this again who are you?" Sphynx snapped again._

"_Alright, alright I will tell you who I am. The names Falcon." He replied, just as he finished he moved his knee to strike Sphynx in the stomach. Sphynx let go as he dropped to the ground in pain. Phoenix jumped for Falcon as he grabbed one of Sphynx's sais and sliced her across the stomach before disappearing into the night. Sphynx reached for Phoenix so he could take her back home. Mischa opened up a portal of shadows that lead to their place. When they reached the familiar environment of their apartment. Sphynx removed her mask so she could return back to normal. He carried her bridal style back to her dark room. He gently placed her down on her bed, so she could rest._

"_Sphynx She will be ok you know she heals faster than what you." Mischa as Sphynx removed his own mask._

"_I know Mischa, it's that boy. The power he has." Atem replied._

"_You could sense his power too. I can't sense him now." She said as she disappeared into the shadows of the night. He looked at the clock on the wall before heading to his own room._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(1) Sen in Egyptian means brother.

Weecookie: Hop you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Changing the subject

The next morning he awoke to Lara coming into his room with the phone in her right hand. He sat up and received the phone from Lara before she left his room.

"Hello." He said before yawning.

"Hello Atem, it's me Yugi. I was wondering if you were free today." Asked said person.

"Erm, yea I'm not doing anything why what's up?" He asked back.

"Nothing, was wondering if you would show me the city." Yugi said on the other end.

"Aye sure. You want me to meet you at yours, say 10am?" He asked.

"Cool I will be ready, thanks." Yugi said as the other end went dead. Atem placed the phone on his desk. His room was a blood red colour with dark furniture. Crimson silk bedding, black carpet. He looked through his wardrobe to grab his favourite black leathers and a plain black vest top. Then headed to the bathroom to shower and change.

He left the bathroom to see Lara in her room checking her stomach to see a very faint red line where Falcon had cut the night before. She wore her usual black skinny jeans with a black vest top and her necklace and black with red stripe glove.

"You feeling better Lara?"

"Huh, oh yea. Still a wee bit sore but ya know what it's like. I'll be ok just need to take it easy. You off out?" She asked, looking Atem up and down.

"That's good then, aye going to show Yugi around the city. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah sure, if I need ya I will call ya ok."

"Ok, be careful senet." He finished as he walked out the front door.

Yugi was looking through his clothes, deciding what to wear today. He was lucky he got out unharmed last night. No matter what he couldn't get Yami and Sphynx out of his head. Yami's crimson eyes made him forget who he was and why he was here. Sphynx also had the same effect on him, all he had to do was destroy them or their powers. He wanted to last night, he could of but Sphynx some how stopped him. Like there was something he didn't know. He finally decided to wear his favourite pair of leathers when the door bell rang. Rushing over to the open window, Yugi caught site of Yami standing at the front door.

"Hey, just come in I won't be long." Yugi shouted down to him. Yami looked up to see Yugi's head sticky out of the second story window. He walked into the house that was decorated beautifully. After a couple of 'bangs' coming from upstairs, the smaller of the two appeared at the top of the stairs dressed way better than yesterday. As the smaller descended down the stairs in a rush, smiling at the others outfit.

"Hold on Yugi, you're not leaving without your money are you?" Came a female voice from up stairs. Turning round Yugi spotted the figure that had called to him. The girl seemed taller than Yami; she had long black and blonde hair tipped with purple. Her eyes were like Yugi's but not as beautiful as his. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans that sat nicely at her hips. A low cut top to reveal more of her pale white skin. The girl that was standing on the very last step; handed Yugi his black wallet.

"Oh sorry Aya, I forgot."

"That's unusual for you little one, you never forget."

"Hey, got a lot on my mind thanks." He replied while smiling.

"Ok, ok, sorry here, mom said don't be too late to night. You know what she will say if your late again."

"Yea I know Aya, don't worry I will try and be on time for once. See ya later." He waved to his sister as he walked out the door with Yami following.

"Well where do ya want to go first?" Yami asked looking around the area they were walking about.

"Erm any descent fast food restaurants around?"

"Follow me I happed to know the best one around." Yugi followed Yami for about 6 blocks before act surely coming to any shops. Round about 5 minutes later they approached a large diner. Yami lead him to the usual table where the group usually meet. Gladly they came 1 hour before the gang came.

"Yami-kins, where ya been I didn't see you yesterday?" Came an annoying voice. Yami turned to see Anzu rushing other to him. Anzu looked to be wearing what looked like the uniform to the diner, they were in. Her hair light brown stopping at her shoulders, her hair stopped just above eyes the reveal a pale shade of sparkling blue wide eyes.

She threw herself on him, before he had chance to move.

"Do you mind Anzu, you're making a scene and you know I hate people starring at me."

"Oh come on, that's no way to talk to you're girlfriend is it?"

"Wait a minute, last time I checked I was single and you were my ex. Remember?"

"Yeah but you were only messing weren't you?" She said in that annoying but sweet voice.

"Erm no, I was being serious."

"Oh, excuse me for not hearing you properly. What would you like then?" She asked, Yami could tell she was struggling to get her words out, without sounding like she was going to cry.

"What would you like Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Erm, I will have the same as you thanks." He replied.

"Cool, usual please Anzu."

"Ok Yami, and nice to meet you Yugi." Anzu said before walking away. Yugi looked at Anzu like she had something pinned to her saying something that would make Yugi laugh. After a few minutes in silence Yami decided to speak up.

"You ok there Yugi?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine just thinking."

"So, what would you like to do after here?" Yami looked straight at Yugi and smiled.

"I'm not sure really, Where are you and Lara from?" Yami looked surprised at the mentioning of where he had come from.

"Egypt. We moved here about 2 years ago, to study a couple of courses they didn't teach back in Egypt. Why you ask?"

"No reason, was just wondering. Is there any place you're wanting to go after here I mean?"

"Erm, not that I'm aware of. Just need to check on Lara but I can phone her to see if she is ok. What about yourself?" Yami asked. He didn't want to hide things from Yugi, he was pretty sure he knew Yugi from some where, but where he didn't know.

"Not really sure I've only been here 3 days so I don't know what Domino has to offer. What's up with Lara?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, just like to keep an eye on her is all." Yami reassured, smiling at Yugi. Yugi seemed to buy it, but how long would he before he noticed there was more to him and Lara than what they were saying.

"You sure Yami, you do seem off today, is everything alright?"

"Honestly Yugi everything's fine, just got a lot on my mind is all." Yami finished with a smirk. Yugi nodded in reply as Anzu brought their food over and placed it on the table. She looked rather upset about something, which seemed to be about Yami and her not being together any more. She walked around the diner taking people orders.

"Woo she seems to be taking the idea that you two are not together any more really hard." Yugi replied getting fed up of the silence.

"That's Anzu for you; she's been after me for years. I didn't really want to go out with her, but I took Joey's advice and gave her a try. That's the last time I ask him for advice." Yami smirked at the thought.

"Oh yeah, you went out with her because Joey to you to." Yugi struggled to not laugh but couldn't help himself. Yami just shook his head then returned to look at the other. Yugi managed to control himself and stopped laughing.

"So Yugi, why did you move here?" Yami asked, he was getting bored of the silence.

"Erm My grand-father owns the Kame Game Shop, and he not been too good lately. My mother just wanted to keep an eye on him I guess."

"Sorry about your Grand-father but it's cool you moved here though."

"Yeah I know, it's nice here and you and the gang are cool to be around. How did you come to be in Domino, there are other schools in Japan that properly teach the courses you and Lara want to study." Yugi asked while looking into those lovely eyes Yami possessed.

"Parents. They would think me and Lara are in Tokyo studying something but because me and Lara can't stand them we came here."

"Why? What's wrong with your parents?"

"Ever since the accident in Cairo one night our parents haven't been too pleased with our behavior, heh I can't blame them."

"What do you mean by you don't blame them."

"Erm, now how can I say this? Well after the accident in Cairo Lara and I have been different around people and each other for that matter."

"What do you mean though? How has your behavior changed from what?"

"Well Lara and I were never this close as we are now and the fact what Joey mentioned yesterday about Lara and I being good fighters." Yami sighed thinking through all his thoughts and memories.

"Yami, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Yugi."

"What happened that night in Cairo? Between you and Lara I mean?"

"I'm not quite sure if I can tell you that yet." Yami sighed looking around deciding if he should tell Yugi something. "Well should we head some where else?"

"Huh sure, where do ya fancy?"

"Hmm well as I said I can show you around the city."

"Yeah sure." With that they both stood up and headed for the door.

End of flash back:

They were the first two days Atem had started to fall in love with Yugi and hate Falcon even more. He knew he had to tell Yugi how he felt then eventurly tell him the truth.

"Hey Yami you ok?" Came the very sweet voice of Yugi.

"Hey Yugi, aye sure I'm fine, yourself?"

"Yea, I'm good you know me always happy when I'm around you." Yugi smiled as he sat beside Yami. "And I understand you have something to tell me as well."

"Yeah that's true; I was just thinking how and when to tell you." Yami shifted closer to Yugi and gently placing his hand on top of Yugi's. "But I know now and how to tell you." Yami shifted a little more closer to Yugi.

"Yugi since the day we met I haven't felt whole, I always felt like there was something missing but when I first laid eyes upon you I knew you were what I needed. Yugi you brighten my world, I don't think I could continue living without you by my side. I ah am wo..." Yami was soon cut of by the pair of soft warm lips that were placed over his. He felt Yugi's arms around his neck while he moved his own arms around Yugi's waist and gently pulled him closer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weecookie: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, Please review.

Yami: Please Weecookie here is in need of some idea's

Yugi: At least she got us together, be happy that took her a long time to write that

Yami: Sorry Yugi or should I say aibou hmm?

Weecookie: Ok you two, hopefully get into more detail in the next chapter, when I get more ideas.


	3. Some what the truth

Wee Cookie: God this chapter was hard to write and think of.

Yami: Well that could be cause you think of the future and the past but forget the present.

Wee Cookie: Hey give me a break do you know how hard it is writing about you two?? hmm?

Yugi: I understand, Atem be nice. She was kind enough to let us get together now and not later.

Yami: Aibou, have you heard what she has install for all three of us later?

Yugi: Maybe not, but I still think she has it hard writing this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys pulled apart for the need of air. Yugi starred into those eyes he loved, Yami looking into those large amethyst eyes Yugi possessed.

"Yugi, do you feel the same?" Yami asked before being cut off by Yugi placing two fingers on his lips.

"Shh of course I do, did you not notice when we first met I liked you. I just didn't know if you felt the same until the other day."

"The other day at school when Lara dropped her book and we picked it up? You felt it to?" Yami asked looking into those amethyst eyes.

"That feeling was wonderful, I still feel it now." Yugi finished, he looked over the green that surrounded the back of the school like college. They were where they always at the same table near the grand oak tree, the gang had claimed when the started the school. Most times Lara or Atem would sit underneath it instead of sitting at the table. A lot of the times when Atem sat by the tree he would sketch or write songs. Lara would just listen to music or write quotes about how she felt or what she had been through.

"Oh by the way how's Lara after the other night?" Yugi turned his gaze to Yami who was facing him with a confused expression on his face.

"How did....."

"Joey, ya know what he's like for telling your closest friends recent news like that. So what happened?"

"Lara was out the other night later than normal, I guess the only reason she was late would be because her boss kept her back to see if she could work more hours. On her way home she took a shortcut through one of the most dangerous alleys in the city. She said she was attacked by a thug wanting her money and that he had followed her from the club. You know yourself that Lara can take care of herself from the other week with Ushio acting like a jerk with Suigintou. But I guess he caught her off guard."

"Aww Ra is she ok?"

"Yea Yugi don't worry she's fine just a little sore where he caught her that's all."

"Is she in today?"

"From what I know of yea, but she might of gone home, take it Joey never mention about our father?"

"No he never, must of slipped his mind. What's wrong?" Yami looked over at the tree then back to Yugi.

"He passed early yesterday Aibou, we only found out late last night. Lara's more upset than I for the simple reason father never liked me, he loved Lara. Mother always paid attention to me; she never liked Lara one bit."

"Who come you have never told me this before?"

"I don't like to talk about the past, there's a lot I wish I could tell you or even know how to tell you."

"You don't have to tell me unless you want to or you feel ready."

"Yugi I want to tell you I really do, are you doing anything tonight."

"Erm I think I have something to do at about 8pm but after that I'm free why."

"Well, how about you come to my apartment at lets say 9ish and I will tell you everything."

"Sure I will be there." They both sat there in silence till the next bell went signifying the end of the day. They sat there in silence till Seto and his pup joined. Lara soon followed, Yugi noticed the bandage around Lara right arm but that wasn't the only on he noticed. She wore a bandage around her waist that you could just see under her shirt; no one else seemed to notice it.

"Lara, are you feeling any better?" Joey asked the concern low in his voice. Looking up Lara realized that she was standing in front of the group.

"Yea sure, just a little dizzy and upset about father, yourself?" She pulled her shirt down a bit, hoping Yugi would stop looking at her bandage.

"Yea were all ok, just worried about you. Are you doing anything tonight?" Asked the blonde boy that was looking at Seto with a goofy smile planted on his lips.

"Erm I was thinking on going for a walk tonight, don't worry I can take care of myself the guy just caught me off guard. What about you lot?"

"Yugi and I are going out not sure where yet." Smiled Atem.

"What I thought you were coming to the club." The blonde nearly shouted.

"Change of plans Joey." Atem smiled.

"Oh I get it; you finally told Yugi who ya felt didn't you."

"Even if he did Joey what's it to you?" Lara smirked after asking the goofy blonde.

"Ok, so Lara you're not hanging out then?"

"Na I'll pass, oh look at the time I better get going. See you lot later. Bye." She shouted back to them as she ran off waving. Seto stood up while grasping his pup to drag him away.

"See you two on Monday I have important business to attend to along with this here pup." Seto then dragged his pup away leaving Atem and Yugi alone together.

"Well Yami, I will see you at 9pm like you said."

"Sure aibou, see you later." Yami waved as Yugi disappeared. Yami stood up thinking it wise to get back before Lara went out on a revenge mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Yami arrived home, gladly Lara hadn't gone out yet or even started to contemplate it. She was sat on the window sill looking out over the city. The city becoming darker by the minute.

"Senet your not thinking on going after him are you?"

"Of course I am, why shouldn't I after everything he's done to us."

"Lara you're weaker than usual, think what could happen if he catch's you off guard again."

"I will be fine Mischa will watch me if she feels threatened."

"Maybe so but it only takes one move and he could kill you, he's stronger than us you know that."

"I don't care Atem, I've seen what he can do you really think it's save leaving him alive roaming free." With that said Lara raced to her room to change before heading out to get revenge. Atem heard everything from the corridor and decided he would go to just so he could protect her. When he reached his room he heard a loud 'BANG' come from Lara's room. Turning on his heel and grabbing the door handle to push the door open to reveal Lara's window shut and her missing.

Calling the spirits up from the shadows to morph him into Sphynx. He rushed over to the shut window and opening it up, he jumped out. Landing on the roof next to the 4 story building, he ran as fast as he could to catch up to Lara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lava's Prov:

Lara had managed to get this far without Sphynx or Atem catching her. She jumped into the alley they seemed to find Falcon in more than any where around the whole city. For some strange reason Falcon was already there but he brought a friend along too. He held a silver dagger like sword in his left hand. The dagger had a crimson gem stone where the handle met the blade. Where the handle met the blade at the precise location of the gem two curved pieces of metal curled round to become straight at each side of the blade. If Lara didn't know any better she would have said it was a ceremonial blade.

"I knew you would come." Came the familiar voice of Falcon.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Phoenix spat out.

"Miss what."

"Witnessing your death of course."

"You still think it's that easy don't you."

"Yes I do."

"Too bad, this is the last time you will think that."

"Why is that Falcon?" She spat Falcon out like it was poison.

"Because that is the last time you will ever see Sphynx and me again." With that Falcon lunged for Phoenix.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: oooo I wonder what's gonna happen next?

Yami: Your pure evil to Lara in this.

Lara: I know but I don't blame her I'm kinda nasty in this story.

Yugi: Yea and so am I.--pouts—But you are to Yami

Yami: Only when something happens to my senet and aibou.

Wee Cookie: Please review, constructive reviews or ideas are welcome.


	4. The Battle

Wee Cookie: Well let's see what Falcon has planned to kill Phoenix ne?

Yugi: I already know, I think you told me before.

Yami: --pouts-- Well aren't you the lucky one.

Yugi: How so?

Yami: I don't get told anything when it comes to these sort of chapters. --Pouts even more--

Wee Cookie: Okay ok, yell at me later. Hope you readers enjoy this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix grabbed Falcon's newly balled fist heading for her. She moved by the side of Falcon to throw him into the wall she was once standing in front of. Falcon jumped before hitting the wall and kicked the wall with his left foot. He rotated by 180 degrees and came flying back to hit Phoenix. Falcon caught Phoenix by surprise causing her to stumble into the near by wall. Pushing against the wall as she hit it she turned on her left heel to kick Falcon. Falcon stepped back as he was hit dropping the dagger, wasting no time Falcon threw his right arm back to strike Phoenix before she could move to hit him again. Phoenix hit the wall this time she didn't get up until Falcon stood before her. Using her right left Phoenix kicked at the side of Falcon's ankle making him hit the ground. Using her other leg Phoenix threw all her weight on to Falcon's stomach as he was starting to come to making him fall to the floor a second time.

Putting her hands on the floor above her shoulders Phoenix threw he legs up to help push herself back on to her feet in a hand sprint. Falcon had no time to push her away when she grabbed him by the neck. Phoenix still holding on the boy threw him into the wall. He lifted his right hand to strike Phoenix unaware she was watching his every move when his fist came to her face. She moved quickly and striked him on his left cheek.

"Now what were you saying about this not being so easy huh?" Phoenix laughed. She pointed her hand to where the dagger was. Using her telekinetic powers to move the dagger to herself. She felt Falcon gulp before he kneed her in the stomach when she wasn't paying attention. Holding her stomach in pain Falcon moved out of her reach knowing her little sneak attacks when she was down.

"You were saying this was easy. Just like I said you can never underestimate anyone." Falcon spat. Phoenix slowly feeling relieved when the pain almost stopped. It was Falcon's turn to grab her by the throat while retrieving the dagger. Lifting her up higher than himself he also held the dagger high up in the air. His whole right arm stretched back. In a flash of light he moved his arm aiming the dagger at her heart until a golden light flash by him knocking the dagger out of his hand. Looking other he saw the golden flash to be none other than Sphynx's sai sticking in the wall. Falcon turned to where the sai came from seeing nothing he looked back to Phoenix.

"Where is he you busu." He snapped looking back over to the sai still in the wall. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck holding the other sai Sphynx had at his throat.

"Let go of her of you die." Sphynx whispered into Falcon's ear. Falcon loosened his grip on her neck. Starting to anger Sphynx he pulled the sai closer to him causing the sai to make its way into Falcon's neck. Falcon heisted then let go of Phoenix, feeling relieve from the sai being removed from his neck. He turned to grab the sai stuck in the wall, getting a firm grip on it he pulled it out. Turning to slash Sphynx while he weren't looking unaware that Sphynx knew exactly what the other was up to. Sphynx turned to hear the familiar 'clang' of both sais colliding with the other.

"Give it up Sphynx this is between me and Phoenix." Falcon moved in to get a successful hit. Sphynx stepped back to avoid the on coming sai. Phoenix picked up the dagger hoping to get a clear shot at Falcon. Stepping closer to Falcon slowly raising her right arm into the air. She moved another step ready to strike when Falcon caught her arm as it was coming in to pierce his skin. Sphynx took his chance to wound the other he moved his sai closer to Falcon until the other punched him. Sphynx not expecting that flew into the wall behind and falling to the ground.

Turning on his heel still holding Phoenix's arm he pulled her to him. Causing the sai in his left hand to go right though her chest. Sphynx lunged onto Falcon and throwing him into the near by wall.

"Phoenix not again, please don't. You can't leave me." Sphynx called as he moved Phoenix's head onto his lap. He removed her mask to reveal her true form. He pulled his off to show Falcon who they really were he turned to face Falcon. Who was starring at them both mouth half open and eyes wider than usual.

"How could you? Take her away from me again. Lara don't please stay with me." Atem half shouted at Falcon and spoke to Lara. Falcon ran over to get a better look at Lara, removing his own mask he revealed to Atem and Lara who he really was. Atem looked at Yugi who was crouching down where Falcon had been moments ago.

"Yugi?" Atem spoke but stopped not knowing if he should be angry that the love of his life had just nearly killed Lara or forgive him for not knowing.

"Atem don't, he didn't know. Yugi don't worry I don't blame you." Lara spoke softly trying to ignore the pain she were in.

"Lara, Atem I'm so sorry I didn't know. If I knew I would never have done this to you. Honestly Atem I love you with all my heart." Yugi stopped when he saw how irritated Atem was starting to look. Yugi was just about to speak again when Atem stopped him.

"Forget about it Yugi, just go." Atem snapped.

"Atem he didn't know and you know I will be fine, I just need rest." Lara said a little louder than before.

"Lara I don't care I don't want to loose you again. I've lost you once I don't want to again." Atem stopped when Lara gave him a death glare which didn't change his mind.

"Atem honestly I didn't mean to, I never knew about you two and if I did ...."

"Just go before I kill you Yugi." Atem snapped looking up to see Yugi slightly scared. Yugi rose to his feet and ran off into the night. Lara looked over to where Yugi had run off to.

"Atem why? He didn't know, how can you blame him." Lara asked hoping he wouldn't snap at her too.

"Lara, I just don't want to loose you again. I will speak to Yugi tomorrow and I will apologyse to him for my actions, I was scared and I still am." He finished as he lifted her up bridal style. Atem called up the shadows within him to create the portal back to there apartment. Successfully creating the portal he needed to return back he stepped inside to come out in the familiar surrounding of their home.

Atem followed the corridor to where Lara's room was located. He walked in and over to Lara's king sized bed. He gently placed her down, trying not to wake her up from when she fell asleep in his arms early. He checked over her before leaving for his own room, to get some rest and think of how to tell Yugi everything and to explain for his actions that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Busu means bitch in Japanese along with some other not commen words.

Wee Cookie: Now I need to figure out what's gonna happen with you two.

Yami: I did like the idea you came up with but it's such a long time to wait.

Yugi: Maybe so but we can survive right?

Yami: -- smirks evilly-- Right.

Wee Cookie: Guess I'm going with that idea then, am I?

Yami, Yugi: Cool!

Yugi: Just not to long and painful please.

Wee Cookie: Deal. Right hope you loyal readers enjoyed this chapter and please review, thank you.


	5. The make up

Wee Cookie: Hope this is an ok chapter. This is my first time writing a chapter like this.

Yami: Are you implying what I think you are there?

Yugi: Of course she is. Didn't you know?

Yami: No. --Death glares Cookie--

Wee Cookie: Hey, it was Yugi's idea. For you and him to make up." --Sticks tongue out at Yami playfully-- "And he was doing my heading asking about what you're like in this story."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem woke up a little sore from last night, thinking things through he got out of bed to cheek on Lara. She was still asleep by the looks of the apartment and her door still shut. There was something else, something he needed to sort out _'Yugi'. _He ran back into his room getting himself dressed and out of the door. Running a couple of blocks from his place he reached Yugi's home. He knocked twice, a short old man opened the door.

"Hi Mr. Motou is Yugi home?" Atem Asked hoping he hadn't already gone out of worst ran away.

"Why yes he's in. Would you like to come in?" Mr Motou asked motioning for Atem to come on in.

"Sure thank you." Atem walked into the landing.

"Yugi's in his room. It's up stairs first door on the left."

"Thank you sir." Atem walked up stairs calmly until he reached Yugi's room. He knocked before entering to see Yugi reading some sort of book with loose pages. The boy looked at him before running over to Atem and swinging his arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry Atem, is Lara ok." It was pretty hard to hear most of that due to Yugi burying his face into Atem's chest.

"Yugi there's no need for you to apologize it should be me apologizing to you for being a jerk last night. I was just so scared I was going to loose Lara again I forgot how much I love you."

"What did you just say?" Yugi pushed a little away from Atem to glace into those warm crimson eyes he loved to stare into. "I-I love you too, I just didn't know if you did too."

"Yugi, I've loved you since the day we met. The first time I looked into those beautiful eyes of yours, when I first felt you're skin. That surge of energy that came from you that day. Every day I think of being with you, embracing you, feeling you're soft, smooth silky skin under mine. I can't describe to you how much I love and feel for you. I want to be with you at all times if you will have me. When I'm around you it's like nothing else matters, nothing else is real just you and me. It's like the world disappears when you're around me."

Yugi moved closer to Atem, moving his arms from the others waist to his neck. He pulled himself up closer to Atem's lips. Placing his on the other's to share a true passionate kiss. Atem lifted Yugi up so the other's legs wrapped around his waist, he walked closer to the bed. Falling onto the bed with Yugi underneath him, just like he dreamed of. He pulled away long enough to unbuttoned Yugi's shirt and threw it to the floor, not really caring where it landed and beginning to kiss Yugi again.

Moving his lips from Yugi's to place gentle warm kisses and nips down his neck. Yugi let a silent moan escape his lips before Atem claimed them for the second time that morning. Moving further down the smaller teens skin underneath his lips while gaining more moans as he reached the others nipples. Sucking and playing with them just to hear the slightly louder moans escape Yugi's lips again and again. Moving up Yugi's skin to distract him from Atem silently undoing the other's belt. Gently placing it on the floor the taller teen began to undo the button on the others jeans. The other didn't pull away or attempt to stop him.

Yugi arched his back wanting more of Atem by the minute. Yugi moved further onto the bed bringing Atem with him not breaking their kiss. Until Atem pulled away to begin something new, something more pleasurable for them both. Now gently pulling the zip down on the other's jeans revealing Yugi's jet black boxers that were hugging his skin. Before Atem could travel any further Yugi pushed him onto his side to begin teasing Atem. Unbuttoning Atem's shirt was easy, all Yugi needed to do now was get his pants and boxers off quick.

Yugi succeed in stripping his partner of his remaining clothes, Yugi was pushed aside for Atem to continue what he started. Now removing Yugi's last piece of clothing Atem smiled at his little one. Moving further down on the other till Yugi's manhood was right before him. He looked back up to Yugi's face before placing the other's manhood in his mouth. Yugi let out a small scream as he felt the other teasing him before starting what Yugi longed for. Atem sucked harder each time Yugi screamed, gently caressing the other with his skilled tongue. Yugi let out another loud scream as Atem sucked harder than before. Atem was enjoying the screams coming from his aibou; thank god Yugi's room was sound proof.

Atem stopped taking the other out of his mouth looking up at his aibou. Yugi fixed his eyes on Atem's crimson ones.

"Are you ready for this aibou?" Atem moved closer to the other looking him in the eyes. Yugi pulled Atem closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"Take me, let me be yours. Please be my first." Yugi pulled back enough to kiss Atem before breaking apart. Atem smiled at the other, then spread the others legs widely. Moving slightly closer to Yugi Atem whispered.

"If this gets to painful just say ok? I will try not to hurt you too much." He then entered the others entrance not too fast and not too slow, trying not to hurt the other. Yugi's eyes clenched shut as Atem moved in and out slowly. Atem quickened his pace getting a little faster, Yugi's eyes slowly opened when the pain was a bay. Yugi let out a little scream telling the other he was enjoying it.

"Atem faster." Yugi nearly shouted, Atem did as instructed thrusting harder and faster. Yugi let out another scream but this time it wasn't as loud, Atem could tell from that Yugi was slightly tired. Thrusting in once more Atem pulled out and laid beside Yugi. Yugi turned onto his side to lay his head on Atem's chest. Atem wrapped his arms around the other bringing him slightly closer before falling into a silent sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: I hope this chapter was ok for you readers out there. Sorry if it's not all that good I'm not very good at writing these kinds of scenes.

Yugi: I liked it.

Atem: So did I.

Wee Cookie: Awe well if you don't like it all that much please say what's missing in the review so I can add it next time I write a scene like this. Thanks for reading.


	6. The past

Wee Cookie: Oooo Atem is going to tell Yugi his and Lara's past.

Yugi: Finally. And I'm going to have to tell him mine.

Atem: This is going to be interesting.

Yugi: Sure is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem and Yugi together under the covers in each others embrace. They were both awake, Yugi turned to face Atem.

"Yami how did you and Lara become Sphynx and Phoenix and why didn't you tell me?"

"Aibou I was going to tell you last night but Lara left before I could tell her I was going to see you at 9pm. As for how we became what we are is a long story. How did you become Falcon?"

"I don't really know I was in my room back in Tokyo where I used to live. I was just looking through a couple of books I have on Egypt where a golden light with a black figure outlined in a blue light appeared. The freaky part is that was what I was reading about in the book. The three guarders of Egypt that had a fight in which Falcon tried to kill the other two. He moved closer to me, and reached out his hand so it was hovering above my heart. Then the next thing I know my sister and grandpa are standing at the side of my bed asking if I feel ok. So come on I have plenty of time to hear about you two." Yugi finished as he moved to a different position, he leaned down to kiss Yami before he could answer.

"Ok Yugi I will tell you now instead of later. It started when we still lived in Cairo, Egypt."

_Flashback_

_It was a dark night in Cairo. The streets still buzzing with traffic, people wanting to get home to their families, others just wanting to live. And yet there was one girl that always liked to be around the city at rush hour on the worst night of the year. She would stand and at the bank of the Nile looking other the land. Contemplating what peoples lives were like._

_On her way home she would take a series of short cuts home, even if that meant going through the worst back ally there was in her part of town. All she had to do was get to the other entrance to the ally, where she would meet her brother. That was all she had to do. But what she didn't know was it would be her last. _

_Half through the ally, so far so good. She stopped at the sight of a lonely homeless man; she hated seeing people that had nothing when she had everything. The girl walked slowly over to him, so she could hand him some money._

_"Here you go sir; you need this more than I do." She said in a low tone of voice. The homeless guy looked up at her, as he cowered back into the wall. Lara looked round to be completely terrified by the tall dark figure behind her. She let out a loud scream as he pushed her into the wall next to his accomplice. _

_"Look what we got here Riko." The taller of the two said as his smile widened._

_"Woo, I want first taste."_

_"No she's mine first, you may have her when I'm finished." The smaller of the two walked deeper into the ally. Just as the taller was drawing near to the girl, his accomplice came out of no where. He collided with the near by wall. _

_"What the hell do you want now Riko?" The taller snarled. Then a pair of hands appeared on the thugs shoulders. "Holy Ra?"_

_"Not quite, but close. Now get your filthy hands off my sister." The figure shouted as he threw the thug off of his sister. _

_"Oh god senet, are you ok?" Atem asked as he pulled the girl towards him. Atem pulled the girl from him so he could look her up and down to see that she wasn't hurt. _

_"Hey you punk, what do you think your doing?" The thug shouted as he grabbed Atem from her. Atem without thinking twice, striked the thug at the side of his face._

_"Argh, now you're gonna pay pal." The thug shouted as he recovered from Atem's punch. Catching Atem by surprise, he hit Atem right on the cheek. Atem fell to the ground from the force of the punch. The warm air was broken by the slight drops of water that fell faster each minute. The thug stepped closer to Atem, his smile growing bigger as he stepped closer. The thug raised his right hand revealing a shiny knife ready to strike Atem on last time before claiming his prize. Lara suddenly lunged out to stop the thug from hurting or worse killing her brother. Lara landed in front of the knife before the thug could retaliate, the point of the knife penetrated the girls beautiful bronze skin. The girl let out a loud scream of pain as she landed in that of her brother's arms. The thug stepped back memorized by what he had just done._

_"Senet please don't die on me!" Atem looked from his senet to the thug that had just stabbed her. "You! Just be glad I don't have the strength to leave her here, or else you would be begging for your life."_

_The thug looked at the girl laying Atem's arms before running off into the dark wet night._

_"Don't leave me Atem." She said slowly._

_"Lara, senet I won't leave you and you're not going to leave me ok. Now hold on, were gonna go get help." Atem spoke as his voice cracked, revealing he wasn't ready for her to leave him so soon. _

_"N-no Atem, I'm not strong enough. I can't bare the pain any longer. Go leave me, he might come back and hurt you."_

_"Don't say that Lara. You will be fine, you will see." Just as Atem spoke the last word he felt Lara's heart beat stop. The tears that were forming in his eyes now being released from their prison. They slowly made their way down his cheeks to merge with the rain water on Lara's limp body._

_"Please, please Ra return her to me. She didn't deserve this, no one does...." A bright golden light distracted Atem from his prayer. A golden figure began to take on a form in the light. The light grew brighter than what Atem could cope with; shielding his eyes from the brightness he could make out two shadows on the ground in front. The light soon disappeared to leave two figured dress like the legend of the gods._

_The legend was said to be people in the past that had been murdered while helping someone. Would be brought back with the ability to change the world in some way. It was known to happen to some who had unfinished business during their past life's. _

_It was very similar to the American legend 'The Crow' in a way. Atem recognized the figures of those Phoenix and Sphynx. He remembered that the last sighting of these two were back where Pharaoh Atemu ruled Egypt with his lover Heba and Atemu's sister Lara Vladislaus. The figure known as Phoenix crouched down near Lara and looked to Atem. All the while Sphynx closed in on Atem, getting closer without the other noticing. At the same time Sphynx and Phoenix placed their left hand others heart. A crimson light appeared to be traveling from Phoenix's and Sphynx's hand to the others heart._

_After a few moments of pain Atem collapsed to the ground trying to piece together what had just happened. 'Lara' he thought as he looked up to where Sphynx and Phoenix were moments ago. A slight movement in his arms turned his attention to the now moving Lara in his arms._

"_Lara? Is it really you?" Atem asked._

"_Wh-what happened? Why are we here?" Atem looked at her with a confused expression._

"_Lara, do you not remember, you sacrificed yourself to save me from that thug that nearly hurt you."_

"_Oh Atem I don't know what your talking about but can we please go home." Atem looked other her one last time before helping her up and walking her home._

_When they arrived home Atem took Lara to her room before mother and father could question her as to why they were late home. Lara hadn't noticed yet, Atem had managed to get her away from their parents before they saw the blood on her. Lara noticed when Atem moved her towards the mirror. _

_"What the? Atem what have you done?" She asked walking closer to the mirror to see a faint scar just above her heart._

_"Lara this is what I were trying to tell you. Back in the ally you were attacked, do you not remember?" Atem turned Lara around to look her in the eyes as he finished talking. _

_"Atem are you serious?"_

_"Lara would I lie to you? Come on you know me."_

_"Ok Atem but I don't remember anything that happened back in that ally. I'm gonna go to bed I need some rest. I will see you in the morning."_

_"Ok Lara, just don't tell mother of father you know as well as I do. How they will react to this."_

_"True good night brother."_

_"Night sister." And with that Atem walked out of her room, closing the door behind him._

_Atem awoke round about 2:24am to Lara standing at the door._

"_What's wrong Lara?" He asked sleepily._

"_Can I stay with you tonight, I had a dream or what I thought was a dream but was what you told me on how I died."_

"_Of course senet, if you're worried and frightened." With that Lara crawled into the king sized bed next to Atem. _

_End of flashback_

"So now you know, that's why I'm protective over her. I am really sorry for what I said to you Yugi, I just didn't think everything through properly." Yugi placed his hand on Yami's cheek to stop the tears traveling further down his face.

"Yami I don't blame you, you didn't know it was me and I didn't know it was Lara. Just forget about it we are together and Lara is ok right?"

"You're right, I have you and Lara. What would I do if I didn't have you?" Yami ruffled up Yugi's hair before pulling him into another embrace. Yugi looked up just in time to catch Atem's lips in another warm passionate kiss before breaking apart to get dressed.

"Hey Yugi considering it's a Saturday night do you fancy staying with me for the night. We can talk a bit more." Atem turned to face the now topless Yugi behind him. Yugi turned to face him too and smiled before answering.

"Erm sure. Only if I can tease you this time round?" Yugi winked then put his shirt on. Atem couldn't resist the urge of attacking Yugi's neck again. Moving closer without the other noticing Atem pinned Yugi to the wall to begin again on his warm red neck.

"Yami don't you think we should go now before we end up falling asleep again?" Yugi managed to get out over all the moans Yami caused him to let out. Stopping his teasing Yami let the other loose so he could grab his stuff. Yugi didn't take long to grab some clothes and other things he might need. With everything he needed he told his grandpa and sister he loved them and told them he would see them tomorrow. Taking Yami's hand in his he headed out the door towards Yami's apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of their past. Sorry about the lack of information on Yugi's past but I weren't sure what to write about his. Please review and thanks for reading.


	7. The Dream

Wee Cookie: Argh now to think of how to start the next part leading to a series of events.

Atem: What are you talking about?

Wee Cookie: In the last chapter I wrote a passage about the last time Phoenix and Sphynx appeared were when Pharaoh Atemu was on the throne. Ring any bells?

Yugi: I get ya, sleepy head there might not.

Atem: Hey, it's you're fault, not mine.

Wee Cookie: I don't want to know or even think of what you two have been up to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yugi and Atem entered Atem's apartment the found Lara sitting on the window sill looking out over the city like many nights before. When she used to sit there all night just thinking about the past and the future. She would ask many times about what Atem thought the future held for them both. Hearing the front door closer and the door from the hall open Lara turned to see her loving brother holding Yugi's small hand in his own. She smiled before climbing to her feet, to say what she could to Yugi.

"Hey Yugi you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, I didn't hurt you too much last night did I. I've been worried since." Yugi looked down to the floor when he mentioned about last night. He regretted every single part of it, yeah he enjoyed fighting against people that met his match but his closest friends that's where he drew the line. Lara walked closer to him placing her cold hands on his shoulders Lara began to speak.

"Yugi stop this battle you have going on in you're head about last night. It's not healthy for one as strong as you're self. I don't blame you, you never knew and if you did it wouldn't have happened am I right?" Yugi looked up into her ocean blue eyes that always seemed to be bright even when she is down.

"How can you tell what I'm thinking there Lara? I never mentioned anything about regretting last night."

"Yugi don't act like you don't know, you're too easy for me to read."

"You can read me better than anyone I know then."

"Well not exactly Yugi. Atem is better than me. He can latterly get into you're head."

"Hey don't bring me into this; I've already paid for me being a jerk last night." Atem smiled as Lara stood up straight meeting his gaze.

"Awe my poor little brother had to pay for last night. Good on you Yugi, hope you did make him pay." Yugi blushed 3 shades of red before looking at the floor, smiling just by thinking of that hour or so in heaven.

"Oh so we are shy now are we. You weren't earlier." Atem laughed at Yugi's blush gaining another 2 shades of red.

"Oh Atem be nice, he's just slightly embarrassed you used to be. Remember?" Lara went back to her perch on the window sil while Yugi and Atem settled for the cream sofa in front of the television. Sitting down silently watching some film that just happened to be on the channel. Lara had moved from the window ledge to the other sofa against the back wall.

They were currently watching a film about vampires and Lycan's called 'Underworld'. Not long after Yugi had just started to fall asleep in Atem's arms when the main phone started to ring. Moaning Lara reached over to the table beside the sofa and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Lara, its Suigintou."

"Oh hey Suigintou what's up? You don't really phone unless your bored with you're pet boyfriend."

"Ah, no not bored, have you heard about the new Egypt display down at the museum? It's you're sort of thing about Egypt. The legend of the three guardians."

"Oh really Suigintou I might check it out tomorrow, if I have the time or the will to move. I'm so comfortable laying here watching 'Underworld'. So I take it you're with you're other half right now?"

"Well you could say I'm with him, fell asleep one me. Ah well see you at school on Monday I'm gonna go find a jug of water." Lara let out a little laugh before talking again.

"Ok lass see you on Monday bye now and take care." Lara gently placed the phone back on the table.

"Hey sen, Suigintou's just informed me about the new Egyptian exhibit down at the museum. She also said it was on the three guardians of Egypt." Atem starred wide eyed at Lara. He thought it was only an ancient story told by the slaves of the Pharaoh.

"Looks like we are visiting the museum tomorrow if you're up to it senet." He looked down to see a peaceful Yugi asleep in his arms. He smiled then looked back to Lara in time to see her nod.

.:Three hours later:.

Atem woke to Yugi still asleep in his arms and Lara fast asleep on the other sofa, the tv was still on. There was a different film on now, but weren't to sure what is was. Still laying there with Yugi he decided to have a think about this new exhibit at the museum.

_What could this exhibit reveal about his and Lara's past, along with Sphynx and Phoenix. He knew what ever this exhibit had to show it included Yugi as well as Falcon. _

He was knocked back to reality when he felt something moving in his arms. Glancing down to see Yugi had awoken from his sleep, he smiled at the smaller teen before bringing him in another embrace.

"What time is?" Atem glanced at the digital clock on the dvd player.

"It's late aibou, you wanting anything?" Yugi snuggled back into Atem's chest thinking for a moment before answering.

"Hmmm don't get me started on me wanting something." Atem could feel Yugi's face heat up from his last comment, smiling at the younger teen snuggling further into his chest. Atem thought for a minute before deciding to speak. Gently lifting Yugi, Atem placed him back on the sofa and walked over the Lara. He picked her up bridal style then headed for the corridor. Coming back two minutes later with out Lara, Atem picked Yugi up the same way and headed for his room.

"Did you hear Lara before, when Suigintou phoned?"

"Er I think I did something about the museum right?" Atem nodded in reply as he placed Yugi down on the bed, joining him under the warm soft covers. Yugi soon fell into a deep sleep, leaving Atem to think about this exibit at the museum. He knew fate had something in store for the three of them, he just didn't know what.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Waking up in what seemed like reality Atem turned to see Yugi missing. Atem crawled out of his bed walking into the corridor, he opened Lara's door to see her miss as well__._

_'Where are those two?' He thought to himself as he made his way into the main room. What he saw he would never forget, there kneeled Yugi beside Lara. She looked to be hurt badly; just like the day she died but instead of Atem holding her Yugi did. Yugi was holding Lara up to his chest, his head perfectly balanced on hers. Tears making there way down his blood covered cheeks, they were both partly covered in blood._

_Before the three of them stood a boy with wolf like features. Eyes like a wolves, fangs sharper than knifes, the claws seemed to be sharper than his fangs. There was blood dripping from his sharp fangs, blood dripping from his claws as well. The boy looked up to see Atem standing there, eyes wide as he caught a better look at his sister._

_Who ever this boy was he was sick and up to something sacrificial, he had removed Lara's heart. Feeling anger and hate Atem summoned the shadows for another battle to the death. Changing into Sphynx he launched at the figure catching it off guard. Sphynx pinned the boy to the wall, making sure it couldn't strike him with out hurting itself._

_"Who are you?" Sphynx shouted, all he wanted to do was make this boy pay for what he had done._

_"Sphynx don't he's stronger than you, he beet Phoenix." Yugi said looking up to those bright glowing crimson eyes._

_"Yugi, I don't care if he's stronger, he is still going to pay for the death of Phoenix and my sister."_

_"Why are you helping him Falcon?" The boy spoke out of laughter. Yugi looked up thinking. 'How does he know who I am?' "I can sense that power you possess. But why help him, he betrayed to you back then he's only going to do it again."_

_Yugi looked at Sphynx then to the boy. "He betrayed me back when?"_

_"Oh I see you don't remember, maybe this might help you." The boy striked Sphynx not caring if he got hurt through it or not. As he neared Yugi, the boy spun around striking Sphynx again, making everything go black._

Atem awoke realizing that it was just a nightmare.

_'What the hell was that? What was that even about?' _Atem thought before turning over to discover Yugi laying there peacefully. Not wanting to think of that dream till he found out more about Sphynx, Phoenix and Falcon and their past. Atem pulled Yugi into a slight embrace, holding the teen closer to him. He didn't want anything to happen to either if them; he would give his life for them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Oooo what's going to happen in the next chapter?

Atem: That's the second time you have killed Lara now.

Wee Cookie: Yea but this is part of the story and I prefer to keep you and Yugi alive at the moment.

Yugi: That means you're going to kill one of us?

Wee Cookie: I didn't say that did I? No, well hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. Please review so I know what you guys think of this story so far.


	8. Not even close

Wee Cookie: I hope this chapter is ok, it's taken me ages to think of this.

Atem: It's fine to me. If that helps?

Yugi: It's cool Chrissy trust me don't listen to him, he's just grouchy from not getting some alone time with me.

Wee Cookie: Please don't go into any detail, it's hard enough writing about you two never mind you telling me you're whole sex live.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the valley where Domino lay stood a young boy no less than 15. That wasn't his real age, he'd been alive for so long he had lost track of his age. It was so long ago, so much had happened since his day. Looking over the city, the boy was able to sense others like him even though he was the last of his kind he could sense other such beings. He already knew that the three guardians of Egypt were living here, he knew they were at harmony even after their past. Things would be different if they knew their past.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tossing and turning Atem awoke from another dream that was somehow linked to the other. He couldn't get that what that boy said out of his head. He knew there was a link between this new exhibit and his cruel past. But what he didn't know and will find out at the museum later. It was nearly 9 am any way Lara would be up soon.

Atem continued to lie in bed beside Yugi, who when he was asleep always looked peaceful and cute. Ra had already a rising 2 hours before Atem awoke. There was a sudden bang from the room next door. Atem climbed out of his bed leaving Yugi sound asleep, he grabbed for his leather pants and black tank top. Heading to the bathroom to change then walking into the living area to see Lara opening the curtains to let some light in.

She turned to him and smiled, he looked over to see the scar on her stomach had gone along with the one on her chest from the other night. Atem sat down on the near by sofa while he adjusted to the time of the morning it was. Usually he wouldn't get up so early but having that dream he did had made him unable to sleep most of the night.

"Are you ok Atem, you're never up at this time a morning." Atem looked over to his sister currently sitting on the opposite sofa to him.

"I'm not too sure, I had a really weird but yet real dream last night. From what I understood it's got something to do about Sphynx, Phoenix and Falcon."

"Are you being serious Atem?"

"Oh come one Lara would I lie to you?"

"Maybe not but still, you don't dream. You haven't dreamed since the day I died, why now?"

"I don't understand it either Lara but I really need to go to the museum."

"Aye don't worry I want a look too, and so does Yugi."

"What about me?" Atem and Lara looked towards the now open door to find Yugi standing there, looking as cute as ever. His hair all ruffled up, eyes as bright as ever too.

"Well shouldn't we be getting ready to go visit the museum and check out that new exhibit?"

"Okay." Yugi and Atem said together as Atem pulled Yugi into a sweet embrace.

Atem followed Yugi into his room before pulling the other onto the bed; he closed the door behind him. He held Yugi closer now it was just him and his aibou. Yugi looked into those beautiful crimson eyes before placing his lips upon Atem's. Atem brushed his tongue against Yugi's teeth begging for entrance. Atem rolled them both onto their sides before pulling away to get dressed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the museum

Yugi, Atem and Lara walked straight into the hall of the pharaohs. The first thing they spotted was a relic baring the three guardians of Egypt upon it. There was a whole passage of hieroglyphics written upon it, Atem looked closer knowing what this tablet said straight away. He looked to Lara then to Yugi after reading the first half of the passage.

"This mentions about Pharaoh Atemu having an encounter with Falcon, thus how he met Heba. These hieroglyphs' can only be read by people of Egyptian origin, even an Egyptologist wouldn't be able to decipher these. Gladly father taught me when I was little or else we wouldn't know what this tablet has to offer. There is more going on into detail about Phoenix being Pharaoh Atemu's sister Lara Vladislaus."

"How do you know all this Yami?" Yugi asked looking at him with confusion written all over his face.

"Yugi, Lara knows just as much as I do, she knows everything of the past nearly but some how locked it away years ago and now we are trying to recover it."

"What do you mean by the past exactly?" Yugi looked from Yami to Lara before looking back to Yami.

"That's what we are going to find out; the past has something to do with now, our time as the three guardians of Egypt. They were last sighted when Pharaoh Atemu ruled right? He then met Falcon who turned out to be his lover Heba. Something then happened which caused Heba or Falcon to try and kill Lara and Atemu." Yami finished as he turned to inspect the second passage of the relic.

"Yami I can tell you know more than what you're telling me here, you're not the only one who knows a bit about the past you know. I don't know how they met or who killed who but I do know Atemu and Heba were together for over 5 years. I also know and I bet you two do that they are our past lives." Yugi stepped forward after he said exactly what he wanted to say.

"Yugi, Yami only knows as much as you do but I know the rest of the story and I think I can tell you now. You both are ready to know the past. But we should finish what we came here for then go." Yami and Yugi looked at Lara with a shocked expression; Yami knew Lara knew more about the past. She was always the secretive one; she never gave away the past or the future.

"Lara how is it you know more about the past than us?" Yugi asked looking over to see Yami reading the relic again this time looking at the second passage.

"Yugi I relived my whole past life and new life when I died, I just didn't remember it until the following night. I remember so much it's hard to keep up with the present, never mind past it's like it was yesterday. When I think about it." Yugi looked back to see Yami had finished reading the other passage. He looked at Lara before stepping closer to Yugi. Yugi took Yami's hand in his own as they turned for the exit to head back home, well to Yami's apartment for the rest of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Well the next chapter is hopefully just going to be about the whole past. With a little bit about the present in it too.

Yugi: I like this, I'm not completely means or innocent hehehe.

Atem: You're definitely not innocent, even though you look it.

Wee Cookie: Atem please don't go there now later is fine or just keep it between you two. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Thanks again.


	9. The Truth

Arriving back home within a matter of minutes the trio sat them self's down waiting for Lara to speak. Sitting beside Yami, Yugi looked over to Lara as she shifted herself one more time before start her talk on their past.

_Back when Atemu ruled Egypt, there was a great power. A power so strong it was easily corrupted by evil. Bakura king of the thief's stumbled upon it when he was collecting his spoils. Rising up in the magical world, the gods choose three worthy people to host the power of the three guardians of Egypt to stop him before it was too late. The three people were only young when they discovered their destiny. A young boy, a prince and a princess._

_The young boy work as a stable boy when he found out his fate. The prince and his sister the princess were soon to discover their future. Prince Atemu was soon to be crowned Pharaoh when the guards had brought in a boy looking a lot like him. Slightly shorter, large amethyst eyes showing his innocents. Less gold bangs than the prince, he also had pale white skin where as the prince had lightly tanned skin._

_The boy looked shocked when he saw the prince. Atemu was classed as Pharaoh he just needed his crown placed upon his head. Kneeling down before his high priest. The priest placed the crown upon his head as he spoke the words ' I now crown you Pharaoh'. Climbing back to his feet Atemu walked down the four steps leading to the lower floor where the boy was on his knee's and the guards either side of him. _

_"What do we have here?" He asked, eyeing the boy before looking up at the guards. _

_"A trouble maker in the village. Fighting the guards. Acting just like Bakura my lord."_

_"He doesn't look like someone strong enough to do so." _

_"My sen look at the amulet around the boys neck." The princess spoke up as she knelt down looking at the necklace around his neck. The necklace had a black stone hanging from it baring a blue falcon upon it. It were just like Atemu's and his sisters._

_"Where did you get this?" Atemu spoke looking at his sister._

_"I-I-I was g-given it." The boy replied._

_"What's you're name?" The princess also known as Lara to some asked._

_"H-Heba."_

_"Well Heba you're not going to get punished unless you class living here in the palace as a punishment. You bare one of the three guardians of Egypt amulets like I and my senet Lara."_

_"Therefore you are like a god, better and more powerful than Pharaoh." Lara spoke from her place beside Atemu. Heba still sitting on the stone ground looked up to get a better look at the Pharaoh and his sister._

_Heba and the Pharaoh looked so much alike, that if you didn't know who these two were you would think they were twins. Atemu had the extra blonde bangs along with the extra inches making him taller as well as blood red eyes. His voice was deeper than Heba's, more darker than Heba's. Heba had the big bright amethyst eyes making him look more innocent than he already was._

_----------------------_

_After a few month the Pharaoh and Heba declared their love for one another. The were due to get married when Lara had a vision of Bakura bringing Zork back to destroy all of Egypt then the world. Knowing what Bakura was like Atem commanded one of his guards take Heba into hiding no matter what Heba said Atemu couldn't risk losing him._

_Lara and Atemu planned what they needed to do to stop Bakura bringing about the end of the world. They new where to find Bakura's air and that he would be waiting for them to go there. Thinking it would be wise Atemu and Lara transformed into their other side, knowing Bakura wouldn't realize who they were._

_----------------------_

_Bakura had planned out what he knew the Pharaoh would do knowing that Lara had had that vision. It was quite funny that they thought he was going to summon Zork when he wasn't going to think about using Zork this time around. He had better idea's than Zork, one that would hurt the Pharaoh. One the Pharaoh wouldn't be able to beat or stop incase he hurt him._

_Yes Bakura was going to use Heba against Atemu, only because wouldn't be able to stop or bring himself to hurt his little one. It was only a matter of time before the Pharaoh and his sister would come, just enough time to set a trip for them, then be off after little Heba. Just setting the traps so the princess wouldn't see them was quite easy it was whether they would have some one with them that dealed with Bakura before. Some one who knew his way of thinking._

_Leaving the abandoned village just after Ra had begun his journey in the underworld. Bakura set off on his journey to find Heba, he had an idea where to look. Knowing the Pharaoh Heba was no longer in the palace, no knowing Pharaoh Heba would be somewhere in the desert. Like the princesses birth town, Karehelda. It may still be in ruins from the great battle just after she was born but it was still in use by a small population of tomb builders._

_Knowing that would be the exact place Bakura headed out into the desert to find Heba, he knew Heba would be guarded but that weren't a problem. The only problem would be turning Heba against the Pharaoh. How would he turn Heba against him?_

_----------------------_

_Back in the palace the Pharaoh was planning their attack on Bakura knowing he would be ready for them no matter what. He was always getting attacked by common enemies or other thief's like him. He was mostly attacked by the Pharaohs guards, usually for breaking into the palace or attacking the city with diabound his loyal pet or fateful servant._

_Planning to attack when Bakura came into sight of the palace walls. Heba was still in the palace unnoticed by all, dressed as a common servant of the high priests. No one seemed to notice Heba at all, even in his other form no one noticed. He hadn't run into the Pharaoh or Lara yet, all he was trying to do was get to the scroll room for some help on defeating Zork. He couldn't just let Lara and Atemu take on Zork all by their self's not after Lara and Seth telling him about the last time Zork attacked. _

_Back in the throne room Atemu was standing over a large golden table littered with maps if Egypt among other important documents involving Bakura. Lara was pacing around the grand throne room thinking about an alternative way to get to Bakura without leaving Heba unguarded or her brother. Bakura goes after the ones you love where as Zork goes after every thing and anything. _

_"Atemu we can't go after Bakura, you know as well as I that he will come here."_

_"I know he will come here looking for Heba and he wont find him, not here."_

_"Atemu even if Heba isn't here what makes you think Bakura wont go after him then come here?"_

_"Lara please just don't go there. You don't know what you're saying. Bakura will come here, you know he will."_

_"I don't think he will sen. If anyone dies tonight because of you then you're not fit to be Pharaoh." Lara shouted as she ran out of the throne room. Atemu didn't much of a reaction except for hitting the table with his fist. He didn't know what to do now, Lara disagreed with him now what was he to do? Not long after Lara had left there was a loud bang, causing the whole palace to shake. Dust filled the air while Atemu tried to follow the noise all the way to the scroll room. _

_When he got there he saw a sight he'd never forget Lara laying on her side slowly trying to climb to her feet as Heba stood beside Bakura. Lara managed to climb to her feet without falling back down. She stepped back to join her brother in the fight against Bakura._

_"Bakura what have you done." Atemu shouted over the faint crashes of rock that were still falling._

_"Nothing Pharaoh I just simply told you're dear Heba the truth. That you're guards murdered his family."_

_"What are you talking about Bakura, I never murdered his family."_

_"Oh yes you did, when you destroyed Saqqara mine and his home town, remember now?"_

_"Saqqara was long in ruins before I became Pharaoh. Heba I would never hurt you. You know that right?" Atemu stepped closer to Heba attempting to grab hold of his hand, Heba then stepped back before speaking._

_"How do I know you never killed my family. How do I know you wont do the same to me after you have used me for all you're bidding huh? Oh come on Atemu you properly already planned what to do to me when you found out who I were. It was only a matter of time."_

_"Don't say that Heba, when I first saw you, I swore to myself I would keep you safe. Safe from him, I never planned to kill you I didn't even know about Saqqara until my father found out off of our high priest."_

_"Stop the lies Atemu and just kill me already. You know you want to." Heba then lunched at Atemu but hit Lara instead, no matter what happened back in the throne room Lara still had to protect her brother from harm. Seeing his sister jump in front of him Atemu lunged at Bakura, just in time to catch him off guard. Hitting the ground Bakura punched Atemu before he could make a move._

_Lara had managed to hold Heba down without hurting him too much until she was hit across the back of the head with a stone statue of Horus by Bakura. Landing on the floor knocked out Heba grabbed hold of a remaining sickle and put it to her throat._

_"Make one more move and she dies." He screamed ate Atemu._

_"Let him kill me Atemu. You're Pharaoh I'm not, I'd die for Pharaoh as would many others in Egypt. He wont kill me and if he does then he isn't the Heba we knew. Go ahead and kill me." Heba moved the sickles blade closer to her skin as she spoke 'go ahead and kill me'._

_"No Lara I can't lose you or Heba. I just wont." Atemu looked from Lara to the stone floor below._

_"Oh come one Atemu like she said if I kill her then I'm not the Heba you once knew. Which is true I'm not and I will prove it, all you have to do is take one step forward." Atemu looked up at them, trying to figure out what Lara was thinking by telling Heba or who ever this person is to kill her. Not realizing Atemu had figured out what Lara was thinking, by telling him to go ahead and step forward like Heba said. Atemu took a step closer to the three of them as he did so Heba pressed the sickle further into Lara's neck. _

_Without him noticing she grabbed hold of his arms and threw him over herself, so he was now in front of her on the ground in her hold. Bakura reached for Lara and pulled her back onto the throne, he pulled out his sacrificial dagger and put it to her chest. One move and she would be dead._

_Heba stayed down until Atemu came close enough to make a move. Atemu was close enough when Heba tried to lift the sickle but failed as Atemu moved it away from him. He grabbed Heba's wrists and held him down to the floor._

_"Heba please just listen to me. I never did anything to Saqqara it was my uncle Akhnaten when he made the seven Millennium items for my father to defeat Zork. Oh Heba you got to listen to me, I've never lied to you before. Bakura looked over to see Atemu holding Heba down and decided to hit Lara again with his fist this time. Then he headed for Atemu, kicked his stomach so Atemu collapsed to the floor beside Heba. Heba climbed to his feet to join Bakura in keeping him down as well as Lara. _

_Bakura placed the sacrificial dagger at her throat this time hoping she would make a move when Heba started his torture. Heba kicked Atemu once again in the stomach causing the Pharaoh to role over onto his back. Watching every single move Heba made Atemu slowly regained his will to move again. Grabbing the near by sickle Heba went to attack Atemu's neck when the Pharaoh grabbed Heba's hand and pulled. Heba fell to the floor on the over side of the Pharaoh, Atemu climbed to his feet and stepped towards Heba. _

_Heba grabbed Atemu's ankle making him fall to the ground. Heba grabbed the sickle and pushed it into Atemu's chest as he hit the floor. Lara punched Bakura as he looked around at the now in pain Pharaoh. Lara ran over to her wounded brother and dropped to her knees, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. _

_"Sen please Atemu stay with me." She whispered to him knowing it wasn't his time, she could trade her life for his if he would let her unfortunately Atemu was stubborn that way. Lara removed the sickle fast to stop Atemu suffering from so much pain. She swung around and hit Bakura in his side. Bakura fell straight to the ground as doing so Heba seemed to change like he'd just came out of a trance. _

_"Oh Ra Atemu." Heba said as he ran over to Atemu. He was still breathing faintly, Lara had kneeled back down beside him. Lifting his head onto her lap she started to brush her fingers through his golden bangs. Atemu out stretched his arm towards Heba's face, Heba leaned in towards Atemu's soft touch. He placed his hand on top of Atemu's hand. _

_"I love you Heba and I always will. Not matter what happens I will always be with you." Atemu's hand went limp after he finished his sentence. Lara leaned down placing her ear against his chest to discover his heart had stopped beating. Tears fell hard and fast down her cheeks as she pulled Atemu's limp body into a hug. Heba watched as he let his tears fall for the one he loves._

_----------------------_

_Later the next day Heba discovered a hand written note place upon his and Atemu's bed. It was Atemu's hand writing on the letter. Heba sat down on the side of the four poster bed. He then started to read the letter, and that letter said:_

_Dearest Heba,_

_If you are reading this, then it means I have failed. Failed to keep you safe from evil, from Bakura. I've tried to keep you safe, I would have found a way to help you if Bakura had not of corrupted you. I don't blame you Heba, you never knew what was going to happen only Lara did._

_I don't understand how this has come to be if we stopped everything Lara saw in her vision. If you are reading this meaning I am no longer in you're world anymore, if so I want you to take the throne and become Pharaoh. For you have shown me you are responsible enough to become Pharaoh and you would make a greater Pharaoh than I._

_If Lara is still with you now then she will stand by you in all you're remaining years as Pharaoh. Now it is up to you to protect Egypt and it's people. I'm sorry our time was cut short. I tried everything in my power to stop Bakura but in the end I guess it wasn't enough._

_Farewell my Heba, I will find you again and when I do I will not fail you I swear._

_Love you always_

_Atemu_

_----------------------_

"Heba lived the rest of his days as Pharaoh with Lara by his side. He never loved anyone else, he never dated anyone else. He swore to Atemu that he would wait till the time came for them to be together again and that time is now. Yugi, Atem they were you're past life's now you know why it was me who died this time." Yugi and Atem looked from one to the other then back to Lara.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Soon Phoenix, Shynx and you too Falcon I will have you in my grasp and when I do. You will then know of you're future and the rest of you're time together will have to be cut short." The dark figure that was watching over the whole city trying to piece together why Falcon was helping Sphynx and Phoenix. Climbing onto all four the dark figure transformed into a human like creature with wolf like features.

He dash off after a trail of blood from the other day when Falcon nearly kill Phoenix. This boy was on neither side he was just the messenger of the gods, good and evil. Following the trail to a medium sized apartment, he sat down on the opposing roof for a better view of the three guardians. He had to watch them before the real danger came and prepare them for the worst of the worst.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Oooo sorry about the character death. I had written the letter in school so I had to make it that way.

Yugi: I liked it even though Atemu was killed by my past life.

Atem: Well Bakura who was controlling you not you yourself.

Wee Cookie: Please review and thank you for reading.


	10. The Dream Come True

Wee Cookie: Here it is the new chapter, sorry if it sucks I can't think of much to get it going.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi and Atem didn't understand how Lara knew all this their entire past life just like that. How could she know so much that she had to keep it a secret until now? She knew more than what she were telling, it was in her eyes. The odd little detail that she hasn't told them. Yugi could see it clear as day there was something else, something she hadn't told them just yet.

"Lara is there anything else you have missed out?" She shook her head then looked to the window. She was hiding something. "Lara I know you're hiding something, please tell us we need to know. You don't want to end up dead again do you? Or worst one of us."

Lara looked from the window to see the anger in Yugi's eyes he was right they did need to know before she wounded up dead again.

"Alright Yugi, I will tell you and Atem the other part of the story. Bare with me I don't know the whole story."

_When the world was young a group of demon like angels existed among the animals of the land. They were known as half breeds, half of one animal half something else. There was one particular group within the species that were unique in one way. There ability to evolve as the environment did, grow stronger when they needed to. They were the most known in the world and still are. 'Mon Da Wolves' lead by Maya and Max. Both as strong as the other. They inhabited in Alaska during the early 1400's BC. Before Atemu claimed the throne of Egypt. Back then the world was in need of a savior. Coming close to it's end._

_It was Maya's and Max's job to protect the people of the land. With the help of their closest friend Cookie. She led another team in their species of wolves. The older they get the more powerful they grow. At that time when the Earth was slowly coming to it's end was years before Lara and Atemu were even born. In order to save the world Maya had to sacrifice herself in order to save Max's life and the world. Max tried to resurrect Maya and failed, in the end he was asked to help the Gods create the perfect warriors to protect Egypt. The three guardians of Egypt he helped create in order to see Maya one last time._

_He wanders the Earth waiting for those three who are the next guardians. He trains them for the worst to come. That's his purpose in life to wait and train the three chosen to fight for the world's safety. He hunts demons after he's trained the next in line for the title of the guardian of Egypt._

"He will becoming after us. I'm not to sure how he will react to you being on our side now Yugi. Last time he saw Falcon, he was trying to kill Atemu and Lara." Lara finished as she headed for the bed room.

"How do you know all this Lara?" Yugi asked before she could leave the room. She turned back to look at her brother before saying anything she looked to Yugi.

"The day I died. I saw my whole life, including my past life flash before my eyes so I know everything. You could say I'm me Atem's sister and Atemu's sister Lara too. I have all her memories as well as mine." She turned back to the door then walked into the hall closing the door behind her.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yugi turned to Yami looking kind of confused towards Lara's speech.

"Lara, she's had one hell of a life she doesn't deserve to risk her life after dying last time. I understand why you are so protective of her. But why do you let her continue?"

"Yugi I'd love to stop her and I take over but I can't. I've tried before and it didn't work trust me."

"I understand.. What did she mean by Max will hunt us down to prepare us for the worst?"

"Now that I don't know. I don't know how she knows all this. I can barely understand what is happening at the moment." Yami pulled Yugi into another embrace as he thought about everything that had happened and what might happen. "We will lose her won't we?"

"Atem don't talk like that we won't lose Lara trust me I won't let anything happen to her." Yugi pulled away to look into those exotic crimson eyes he longed for before pulling Atem closer to himself. Atem pulled away at a crash followed by a faint bang coming from Lara's room.

"What's wrong Yami?" Yami climbed to his and ran through the door to the small hallway. Opening Lara's door Yami saw what looked to be the boy from his dreams holding her up by her throat. Lara looked to have stopped struggling at the sight of Yami walking in. The boy looked round to reveal bright blue sapphire eyes matching the set of sharp pearl white teeth.

Coming to his senses Yami called upon the shadows for a little help from his other side. Watching Yami transform into Shynx the boy before him loosened his grip on Lara's neck unsure of what were happening.

"Sphynx long time no see."

"Who are you?" Sphynx asked as he stepped closer for a better look at Lara.

"Sen he's Max." Said person looked round to face Lara.

"You remember me?" She nodded in reply. Max lowered Lara to the ground as he let go of her neck. "That must mean you're Phoenix. Where's Falcon?"

"He's in the other room Max." Sphynx motioned to the living area as he finished his sentance.

"Has he not tried to kill you two yet?"

"Yes and no really. Lara are you ok?"

"Huh? I'm ok sen. Just in a state of shock and realizing what has just happened."

"Are you sure you're ok senet?"

"Honest sen I'm fine. So Max would you like to meet the Falcon of our time?" Lara asked as Max turned to her smile creeping upon his face. A sparkle in his eye as if he knew something that he had planned ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: I hope this has got better since the begining of the chapter. Sorry if it sucks.

Yugi: It's hard to write when yu haven't planned much.

Wee Cookie: Even so Yugi I should have thought of more. Awell thanks for reading and please review.


	11. On The Run

Wee Cookie: Here it is the new chapter of When Two Become One. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lara and Atem lead Max into the main room. Yugi was sat on the window sill staring out of the window like he was waiting for something. He looked to see Max standing with Lara and Yami; he jumped to his feet changing into Falcon. Max stepped back like he was afraid of Yugi or Falcon, whatever the reason Yami stepped to the side glancing at both while Lara turned to face Max.

"Yami, Lara if I were you I would stay well away from him." Lara kept her eyes on Max while Yami turned to face his aibou.

"What do you mean Yugi?"

"He tried to kill me and I bet he tried to kill you Lara." Lara looked to Yugi as if he had just read her mind; it was true he had nearly stabbed her when Yami walked in. She nodded to Yugi then turned back to watch Max. That little sparkle that had come before returned when Lara looked back to him. She wasn't sure but she thought he was against the three guardians now. But then again it could be because Yami's past life Pharaoh Atemu exiled him from the whole of Egypt for attempting to get her with him. When she turned round to him and told him no he tried to kill her.

That's when Heba was caught by the guards. Everything was now fitting into place, the past and now the present. It all fit, Max wanted revenge on Lara and Atemu by going after their future generations. Lara looked back to Yami then back to Yugi as she thought of a plan to stop Max. She looked back remembering the knife under the pillow on the sofa behind her. She looked back to Max then went for the knife.

Max wrapped his arm around her neck as he summoned the knife to his hand. He placed the knife at her throat causing her to stop struggling. Yami stepped back thinking through the situation.

"Max don't please not her." Yami took another step back after he spoke.

"Yami he won't stop until one of us is dead."

"How do you know that Lara." Falcon asked.

"Pharaoh Atemu exiled him from Egypt because of his obsession with his sister Lara. She wouldn't have him and so he tried to kill her. Lara always liked to stay single for Atemu. Back then Pharaoh could marry any one in his family to keep the throne."

"Only if I had killed her back then, then you're dear Heba would be dead too." Max snapped as he reduced the gap between her throat and the knife. She tried to struggle but Max moved the knife closer to her throat.

"Max please let me go I never done anything to you, it wasn't us. It was our past life's not us." She could feel the cold metallic metal slowly cutting through her little layers of skin she had left. Taking matters into her own hands she decided to try something she hadn't done in this situation. She used her elbow to hit him in his lower abdominal then used her weight to throw him over her shoulders to the ground in front. She released his arm and ran straight to her brother and Yugi for help.

Max had cut some of her skin that was left on her neck, there was very little blood seeping through the small wound. Yami lifted her up bridal style as he and Yugi ran out of the apartment. Yami followed Yugi across town to a secret location. A tall based building that looked to be an office of some sort.

"What is this place Yugi?"

"It's just an abandoned building I always came to when I first moved here. I can't stand people as you already know. There's only some I can take, moving on this is a great place to hide for a while and it has everything we need right now." Yugi walked over to one of the cupboards in the kitchen. He pulled out a small white box baring a red cross. "Follow me, there's a room up stairs you can lay Lara down on the bed."

Reaching the room Yami placed Lara upon the bed gently not to hurt her. She had fallen asleep on the way over. Yami sat beside Lara as Yugi handed him the box. He opened the box and took out the antiseptic cream along with a small bandage. It didn't take him long to fix her neck up and when he did he put everything back into the box and sat beside Yugi on the other bed.

"How good is this Max at finding people Yugi?"

"I'm not sure Yami, I haven't seen him since I first became Falcon. I fought him off back then but who's to say how strong he has gotten since."

"What do you think Lara meant bye he won't stop?"

"He won't that's the thing, he won't stop until you and Lara are dead."

"Then I guess I have no choice but to fight him to save Lara."

"Yami I'm here to you're not going to fight him on you're own and you have Lara, she won't let you fight on you're own. You know that."

"That's it Yugi I don't want to put you and Lara in any more trouble than what you two already are in. If you or Lara were to die I don't know what I would do. Yugi I love you too much to lose you and Lara I can't lose her again."

"You won't Yami, I'm here to help and I will. I won't stop till Max is dead." Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder. He was slightly tired from everything that seemed to happen in such a short time. Within a week he'd nearly killed Yami and Lara, found out his past and now he was being hunted again. Yami gently laid him down against the bed as he cuddled up behind him. Yugi always seemed to feel safe when he was in Yami's arms.

-------------------------

Back in Yami's apartment Max looked around for something he could use to find them. The smell of her blood had stopped half way across town. Only if he had gotten a taste of it then he would be able to find her and kill them. Damn he knew he didn't have long to kill them before it was too late. As soon as they turn 18 he wouldn't be able to hurt either of them age.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Oooo there will be more.

Yugi: What's going to happen now?

Wee Cookie: You need to wait and see Yugi.

Yugi: Awe please.

Wee Cookie: Don't give me those puppy dog eyes Yugi. Alright this is going to be quick I need to kill Yugi lol not really. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	12. The Next Chapter

Wee Cookie: Here it is the new chapter of When Two Become One.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking through the last box hidden in Lara's cupboard, Max sighed in anger. He'd found nothing. There was nothing to help him recover her sent. He was lost for now, he only had one week left until Lara and Atem turned 18. As soon as they step out side he would sense her. The easiest way to kill them would have been years ago when they became who they are. That was a hard task if you didn't have the power like the elders.

He may have been the only one left of his kind but there were others that had the same encounter with an animal. They were older than him by years. He could hardly remember how long the youngest had been around. Lara was exactly like her past life and same with Atem he was so much like Atemu. Always putting others before himself. Yugi was a little like Heba just the few difference like Yugi was more confident than Heba was.

-------------------------

Atem and Yugi had fallen asleep after being laid down for numerous minutes. Lara had awoken after having another one of those dreams she would get when something was going to happen. She knew that one of them would end up dead or change the course of history all together. She knew Horus would help; Horus was the one god who brought her back by giving her the power of Phoenix.

If she was going to fight Max then she knew she would have to have a alternate plan. If he was killed then the whole world would change. It would be like he never existed and the three guardians of Egypt. If that were to happen then that would mean she would be dead. Atem turned over to see Lara sitting in the corner of the bed against the wall. There were tears dripping down her cheeks as she sat there watching the wall in front.

"Senet are you ok?" She didn't reply or look away from the wall. "Senet what are you thinking?"

Still she didn't reply, she just kept watching the wall as if something was to happen. Atem crawled out of the bed careful not to wake Yugi and walked over to his sister. He sat down beside her, he shook her gently.

"Lara what's wrong." She shook her head as she turned to see Atem sat next to her. She buried her face in his chest as she let some more tears fall.

"Sen, one of us will die you do know that right." He pulled her away at what she had just said.

"What do you mean one of us will die Lara."

"Think of it Atem, we kill Max that takes the three guardians of Egypt away from us right? Meaning I will die, if it weren't for Horus and then I would already be dead. But if one of us dies trying to kill Max and then the others succeed in killing him. That person will come back but everything would have changed. Lets say I die before you kill Max right? Then you kill him after that everything will change you will have the memories but you will also have the memories of the new world. I would be alive but not as your sister I would be someone else who you will meet not long after the battle."

"How do you know this Lara?"

"Let's just say Horus told me in a dream. He said if worst comes to worst he will help us."

"How can you be sure Lara, remember not all of your dreams have a meaning to them. What do you suggest we do senet?"

"Fight! It's the only way we can truly win Atem." Lara and Atem turned to see Yugi sitting on the edge of the bed. He must have heard everything that had been said.

"Yugi if we fight there is a great chance one of us will wind up dead. Or worse erased from history be Max." Lara turned from Yugi to face her brother. She didn't want anything to happen to him, it was always herself she preferred getting hurt. Atem was her younger brother by a few minutes; she had grown too close to him to lose him.

"Lara it's like you said the only way to stop him is to kill him, am I right?" Lara nodded in agreement, it was true the only way to stop Max was in deed to kill him.

"So it's settled then, we are to try and kill Max somehow." Yugi said as he left the room. Lara turned back to her brother then to the door. She tapped Atem's back then pointed to the door.

"Go Atem, talk to him. You can't lose him now." Atem nodded, then climbed to him feet and walked out the door. He was worried about Yugi but he didn't want to push him. Yugi was sat looking out of the sky light above the stairs.

"Yugi, are you sure your ok?" Yugi turned to see Atem standing barely a foot behind him. Atem kneeled down beside the other as he put his arm around Yugi.

"Yami, I'm scared that I'm going to lose you. I don't think I could go on living without you." Yugi turned completely to be held by his Yami, his darker half. There was a muffled noise coming from the room they had both left Lara. Hearing the noise first Yami jumped to his feet and ran off towards the room. Inside the room Yami say Max holding Lara in his arms like she was already dead. Her body was limp by the way he held her.

Yami could still sense her presents, she was still alive but how long would she last in his grasp. Yugi stood behind Yami, eyes wide at the sight before him, he wasn't sure what Max had done but he hadn't killed her.

"Let her go Max you want me not her."

"Why should I? You have Yugi there, Lara has no one."

"Now that's a lie, she's always got me. She's never been alone." Yugi stepped forward to be beside Yami incase he was needed. Max was really sneaky and could down anything unexpected of.

"Oh really? So why was she alone long enough for me to knock her out then?"

"You bastard let go of her now!" Yami screamed. Max seemed to hesitate at the tone of Yami's voice. After watching them for a little while he had never known Yami to speak such harsh words to anyone.

"What's wrong Max are you scared of Yami or something?" Max looked shocked at Yugi's use of words, but how did he notice? "Yes that's right Max I saw that. You flinched then when Yami screamed at you."

"What do you mean Yugi?" Yami turned to Yugi as he spoke.

"Max flinched at your words and tone of voice. He's...." Yugi was suddenly cut off as Lara spoke."

"He's scared that Yami is too powerful for him to face." They looked to Lara shocked as did Max.

"How the bloody hell did you know that?" Lara smirked at the question; there were limitations on her knowledge. There were things she knew that he didn't have a clue, like the tanned male with long black hair baring electric blue streaks standing behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Ooo the next chapter will show the battle between this tanned male and Max.

Yugi: Who is it?

Wee Cookie: Just wait and see Yugi.

Atem: I know who it is.

Yugi: Who?

Wee Cookie: Atem tell him later right now we busy. Thanks for reading and please review.


	13. End of Days

Wee Cookie: Here it is.

Yugi: Yay I finally get to find out who was standing behind Lara.

Atem: Yes you do aibou.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi saw the smile on Lara's face as if she knew something that was going to happen soon. She had her eyes focused on something behind Max. Looking up from Max, Yugi saw the tanned male standing behind him. He knew who it was thanks to his visions of the past guardians of Egypt.

Yami looked up from Max seeing the shadow of a third person on the floor in front. Lara seemed happy that she had other connections; it helped when they could help to. Lara took this opportunity to startle Max. Shifting her weight to her feet she grabbed Max by his shoulders and flipped him over herself. Landing on the ground before Lara, Max had no time to strike back. A thin cord of some type appeared around his neck as Lara pulled on both ends to keep him from moving.

"See you don't like it when you can't move due to you being strangled. Now you know what it feels like to be venerable." A tanned human hand found itself a place on Lara's shoulder as he spoke.

"Lara don't. You don't want to be a killer." Lara turned at his words, releasing the cord enough for Max to move. She hadn't noticed till the figure behind her had knocked her to the ground. It took Lara a few minutes to realize what had just happened and what was happening now. Max had been hit and was now recovering from the force. He seemed to smile at the sight of this stranger.

"Well, well. Long time no see. Horus."

"Guess so Max but not long enough." Horus turned to see Lara still laying on the ground looking shocked at how Horus was when it came helping her. "Are you ok my dear?"

"Thanks Horus, but how. Did you know I mean."

"You know me Lara. Now Max, trying to kill Lara again along with Yugi."

"As a matter of fact I only want one." Max turned with his fist high in the air as he advanced towards Horus. Before Horus could do anything, Lara came between Max's fist and Horus just in time to take the hit. Horus's eyes followed Lara as she fell to the ground. Max seemed a bit frightened when he turned to see Atem's fist collide with his face. Max dropped straight to the ground while Atem took another step closer to his sister.

Atem dropped to his knees beside Horus as he looked over his sister. She didn't look hurt just slightly concussed. Atem turned to see Yugi standing beside Max with his foot on Max's chest holding him down.

"Lara, senet are you ok?" Lara didn't seem to respond to his words, she appeared to still be breathing just not awake. Atem turned round to see Yugi still holding Max down to the floor. Climbing to his feet Atem grabbed Max by his collar and pushed him into the nearest wall.

"So Max you only wanted Lara am I right?" Max nodded, he was showing how frightened of Atem he was. He couldn't find his voice to reply using words. If Atem knew the strength of his power then Max would be in for it. Atem alone had the power to erase Max from the surface of the earth.

While holding Max against the wall Atem could sense how weak Lara seemed to be growing by every minute. Letting his rage control him Yami pulled Max closer to himself then threw him into the wall.

"What have you done to her?" Yami shouted. Max jumped at the pitch of Yami's voice, he could hear Atemu in his voice. Calling the shadows one of Sphynx's sai's appeared in his right hand, placing it to Max's throat.

"Atem don't." Horus stood beside him as he held onto Yami's hand. Yami wanted to hurt Max so much, he couldn't listen to Horus just now. "Atem, Max hasn't done anything to Lara."

"Then why can I sense how weak she is?"

"You and Lara share a special bond due to you two being so close. Lara's letting you have access to her power as you are with her. She's only weak because she is giving you her energy to kill Max."

Yami looked back to Max, he looked terrified. Yami lowered his hand as Horus took hold of Max allowing Yami to see to his sister. Lara's breathing was starting to come normal now Yami wasn't using his shadow magic. Yugi looked from Lara to Yami, thinking about everything.

"Yami you weren't seriously going to kill him were you?" Yami looked to his light; he wasn't sure how to answer that question. Would he? He didn't know, yea he wanted to but physically killing him is different to thinking it and wanting to.

"Yugi I-" He was cut off by Lara talking over him, she knew him better than he did. She knew the truth that lay within him.

"You wouldn't sen, no matter how much you hate him you wouldn't." She looked away from here brother and Yugi to see Horus still holding Max. She knew the only way to make things right was to let the gods decide his fate. Yami couldn't kill him he was to kind hearted like Yugi and Lara herself would and could. She didn't care about being a killer after everything Max had put her through and the others she didn't care.

Max had tried to kill her and Yugi. Was it wrong to want him dead let alone act out? Being a killer didn't bother her if it was Max, he wasn't human so did it matter. She would only class herself as a killer if she killed a human.

Max balled his hand into a fist before striking Horus. Horus didn't have time to retaliate when he was struck. Losing full control Horus fell straight to the ground. Max conjured up another one of his weapons. A long silver blade with a crimson red gem placed between the blade and the handle. The blade was curved half way down with small jiggered edges coming out. If this part of the blade was to cut into someone, and you pulled it out you would rip more skin and put the person through more pain in doing so.

He walked at a fast pace towards Yami, seeing Max advance closer to her brother. Lara jumped to her feet as she picked up Yami's sai. She pushed the pointed end of the sai into Max's stomach. She'd tilted the sai upwards making it enter his stomach and exit out of his back mid way.

Feeling the sai enter his body he pushed with full force against Lara causing her to collide with the wall at the over end of the room. After hitting the wall everything went black for Lara. Max still stood there in the same space as before facing the main gods of Egypt. Ra, Osiris, Isis, Anubis, Thoth and Horus. They all encircled him. Just watching him struggle to control himself even with the pain.

They looked to Max then to Lara seeing her laid upon the floor. She didn't look to be breathing anymore but that would change soon. First they just had to punish Max. They didn't take long in deciding his fate along with the others. Turning to see Yami and Yugi kneeling beside Lara's limp body Horus stepped forward. Holding his hand out toward Yami, he handed him a necklace or what he thought was one but turned out to be three.

Looking at them Yami realized that they were the original three necklaces of the guardians of Egypt. He handed Yugi the one that bore a Falcon upon it and placed the one with the Sphinx on around his own neck. The other he gently put on Lara. She looked so peaceful where ever she was now.

The two of them looked back to the gods to see a cloud of fire appear around Max as she turned to ashes. The gods seemed to turn into light that slowly disappeared. Yami looked back to Yugi, he was just about to embrace his light when everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Oooo what's gonna happen next. Awe no one chapter left then this story is finished.

Yugi: Awe no how come?

Wee Cookie: Cause of the way I have planned it, the next chapter is the last.

Yugi: Damn.

Wee Cookie: Sorry Yugi. Sorry guys it is the last chapter next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Thanks for reading.


	14. A New Life

Wee Cookie: I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter of When Two Become One.

Yugi: Awe no why?

Wee Cookie: You killed Max so there was knowing else to write for you. Hope you enjoy the last chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crimson eyes opened at the sound of Yugi's sweet voice telling him to wake up. He looked around to see he was back in his room in his and Lara's apartment. Yugi was sat beside him, looking him up and down as if looking for any sign of injury.

"Yugi how did we get here?"

"I'm not sure but where is Lara?" Atem climbed to his feet in a struggle to see where his sister may be. Yugi followed Atem, he was hurt but where? Yugi grabbed Atem's hand and pulled him closer.

"Yugi what are you-?" He was cut off by Yugi placing his middle finger upon his lips.

"Yami your hurt." Yami looked to Yugi then to the floor, he didn't feel any pain. Yami leaned closer to Yugi as their lips met in a small but yet passionate kiss. Yami pulled away to breath before returning for another kiss. This time Yugi pulled away to breath. Yami turned when he heard the door creak. There in the door way stood Lara holding onto the door frame. She was weak and Yami could feel it.

"Lara what are you doing walking around in your condition." Came a deep voice from behind Lara, she looked round showing many signs of pain within her thin form. Yami looked towards the floor at seeing his sister like this. He regretted every minute of him just standing there while she was trying to get to him even with the pain she felt.

"Horus please I just wanted to make sure my brother and good friend were ok." Horus came behind Lara to see Yami's eyes fixed to the ground and Yugi's fixed on Lara. Horus placed his hand upon Lara's shoulder gently pulling her towards him. She felt herself melt into his embrace as he captured her heart.

Feeling a funny sort of happy feeling surge through his whole body Yami looked up towards Lara. Somehow he seemed to feel her wounds healing, her mood changing. Lara was somehow healing fully, her abrasions were healing as was her mind. After everything she'd been through she was finally healing thanks to Horus helping in ways Yami couldn't.

Horus lead Lara back to her room for more rest, she was still healing form past events and needed more time. Horus came back after a few minutes to see Yami still standing in the center of the room while Yugi was seated on the side of the bed facing Yami. Hearing the door open again Yami turned to see Horus entering the room.

"How is she Horus?" Yami asked as he sat beside Yugi, Horus looked from the floor to Yami.

"She's coping but don't worry Atem she will be fine. Like you and I already know she needs plenty of rest. How are you and Yugi feeling now?"

"I'm ok what about you aibou?" Yami looked to his light and smiled, Yugi looked up like he'd just came back from his thoughts. He smiled back to Yami before answering.

"Sure I'm ok, so what happens now? You know now Max is gone I mean."

"I'm not particularly sure with that Yugi, I mean because now Max is out of the picture. You guys should be back to your normal self's before the guardians of Egypt but I still sense their power within you."

"Are you saying that we can basically go back to our lives as normal people but with the memories and skills as before?"

"Yes, you will remember everything and still be the three guardians of Egypt too. Don't worry I will be staying with you. Lara has told me of her feeling as you have to Yugi."

"Lara told me that one day she would tell you her true feelings, please tell me you do feel the same about her. Cause you know it would kill her if you didn't."

"Don't worry Atem I have told her I do feel the same that's why I'm staying with you. I want to make sure she doesn't go over board while in her condition." Atem looked to Horus and smiled. He liked the fact Lara would get better now she was with someone she'd been waiting for.

"Thank you Horus. I can't thank you enough." Atem turned to face Yugi as Horus left the room. Pulling Yugi into an embrace Atem placed a small but yet passionate kiss upon his cheeks as he whispered into the others ear.

"I love you Yugi." Yugi leaned back to look at Atem, smiling he leaned closer to Atem as he placed his lips upon Atem's. Pulling apart Yugi looked to where Atem had been hurt to see the open wound heal, leaving no mark as to it's existences.

"But how?"

"You, it's you Yugi. Me being around you makes me some how stronger, don't you feel it too?"

"I feel something similar but I still don't get it."

"The three guardians of Egypt that's the reason for this. Just remember when us three are together we are stronger than when we are on our own."

.:: Some what two years later ::.

Atem and Yugi were still together living happily in Egypt with Lara and Horus. Living just north of Luxor they felt as if they'd lived there longer than what they had. Yugi, Atem and Lara still had their powers from the previous years. They still risked their lives when they had to. Always looking out for others, even Horus helped from time to time.

Most times Lara had to stay with him. Even after two years she still felt weak from the fight with Max. Lara and Atem's bond hadn't crumbled from the fight if that it had gotten stronger as the days past by. Yugi's and Atem's bond seemed to grow stronger each day that past. Horus seemed to be getting on in his new life as a god within a human. Living life without having to worry about any one coming after them was better than what they thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review thanks for reading.


End file.
